warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparrowtail
|pastaffie= Darktail's group, The Kin, Loner |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Sparrowkit |warrior=Sparrowtail |rogue=Sparrowtail |loner=Sparrowtail |mate=Berryheart |daughters=Needletail, Sunkit |sons=Hollowkit, Spirekit |mother=Kinkfur |sisters=Dewkit, Mistcloud |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Night Whispers, ''The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown}} Sparrowtail is a large, brown tabby tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''Night Whispers :Sparrowkit, Mistkit, and Dewkit are the kits of Kinkfur, a ShadowClan queen. When Ivypaw is in ShadowClan, he and his sisters come out of the nursery to play. Then he asks Ivypaw if she can fly, to which she tells him all ThunderClan cats could fly. Ivypaw then snarls in his face, scaring him and his siblings away. Later, Ivypaw attempts to apologize to the kits, and Sparrowkit tells her that she doesn't scare him, while his sisters hide by their mother. :As Flametail announces that a great battle will be coming after he receives a vision, Sparrowkit and his siblings are seen being swept close to their mother. :When Flametail walks to the nursery to tend to Mistkit, who lost her voice, Sparrowkit and Dewkit are playing moss-ball. Sparrowkit knocks Dewkit into Flametail in the process. When Mistkit takes her herbs, Sparrowkit asks if he has to have herbs, and Flametail warns him that if he got near her he would have to eat herbs as well. Sparrowkit is left mewing in disgust. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :When Twigpaw is taken hostage at ShadowClan camp, she zigzags between Sparrowtail and Mistcloud to escape. He lines up beside Scorchfur, Mistcloud and Rippletail with Lionpaw and Birchpaw joining him. Twigpaw leaves in the end. :Sparrowtail's mother, Kinkfur, dies due to yellowcough. He, Mistcloud and Ratscar gather pinecones and primrose and lay them around Kinkfur’s body. Sparrowtail and Mistcloud then grieve for their mother, leaning close and touching their noses to her pelt for the last time. Later on, Violetpaw notes that Sparrowtail and Mistcloud have barely hunted since their mother’s death. They blame Crowfrost for letting Twigpaw go, since they held her as a bargain so ThunderClan would retrieve the life-saving herb from WindClan. They think that if they successfully convinced ThunderClan to get the herb, they would have got it sooner and not lost Crowfrost to the sickness. Sparrowtail is later seen with Mistcloud, sitting on a flat rock with eyes half closed. Tigerheart, the new deputy, assigns Sparrowtail as part of the patrol to hunt near the lake. :Later on, Rowanstar names Sparrowtail as one of the cats to go to the Gathering. The ShadowClan leader repeats Sparrowtail's name, apparently unaware his name was called, as he hasn't moved to join the Gathering. Scorchfur refuses to go to the Gathering due to the Clans not helping them fight the sickness. Sparrowtail agrees with him, padding over to join the tom. ShadowClan is soon taken over by Darktail and his rogues, and Sparrowtail remains behind with most of the Clan instead of going with Rowanstar to ThunderClan. Shattered Sky :When the Kin gather at a small Thunderpath that separates their territory from RiverClan's, Violetpaw looks around at all the cats, noting that almost all of the Kin were there, both the former ShadowClan cats and the rogues. She lists off the cats present in her mind, noting Sparrowtail among them, thinking the line of cats seemed endless. River of Fire :Sparrowtail is part of Tigerheart's patrol back to ShadowClan, and he is seen by Violetshine, who gasps in shock that he, along with Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Slatefur are alive. :Violetshine explains to the returning cats that ShadowClan doesn't have a leader, which prompts Sparrowtail to ask what she means, and demands to know what happened to Rowanstar. :He is present in cheering Tigerstar's new name, along with the rest of his Clanmates. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Berryheart: Daughters: :Needletail: :Sunkit: Sons: :Hollowkit: :Spirekit: Mother: :Kinkfur: Sisters: :Dewkit: :Mistcloud: Tree Quotes References and citations ru:Птахde:Spatzenschweif (SC)fi:Sparrowtailfr:Sparrowtail Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogues Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Loners Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:River of Fire characters